Snowdown Gifts
by mrboxturtle
Summary: When certain champions receive life changing presents. Mild cussing. Slurp.
1. Lucian

**When certain champions receive presents. Disclaimer: There are two types of timelines: the ones where I own League of Legends, and the ones that exist. Also, screw writing this during Snowdown. Please read, review, recommend, and ramen.**

Lucian:

 _Her smile. Her face. Her touch. Her laugh. Her goddamned laugh. Lucian didn't know what to do, to smile or to cry, for he had his wife in his arms once more, but he knew what had to come next, what always happened next. Any time now. "Lucian?" Senna looked up to his face, caressing it softly with her fingertips. "Come with me baby, I'm scared." Lucian used a strategy perfected over the years, that was completely foolproof to anything, and more importantly, any pain. He ignored it. A shell of indifference that was barely held together by his will. He knew that at some point, it will break, and all hell will break loose, but angels be damned, he was going to postpone that day as long as he could. Ah, he's here. A ghostly green skull floated out of the black mist, his teeth twisted in a sick grin. Lifting up a lantern, a glass pane swung open, making an unearthly breeze wash over the pair. Senna was fading, being drawn back into the hell she was sentenced to. "Lucian? Lucian help me! LUCIAAA-"_

He sat up panting, sheets tangled up and damp from his sweat. Looking out the window next to his bed, he saw a young sun, barely breaking the horizon, its light flashing against the white snow. _It's Snowdown_ , Lucian realized. He looked at the base of his bed where he expected to see only a single present, usually from Vayne, a fan, or an annoying, arragont, and forced Summoner. This year, however, he was surprised to see not only 2 presents, but the most tiny, yet packed tree, or should I say, sapling. _Who would care about an old widower like me?_ Lucian sighed. Best get this out of the way first. Kneeling down he took the much smaller of the two presents, it was simply a card from Vayne, and a pair of matching small marriage knots from Ionia. Feeling more than a little irritated from Vayne's idea of a joke, Lucian tore opened the much larger one.

"HOLY F*CK! WHO PUT THIS HERE?" Lucian stumbled back as he reached for his Lightslingers, pointing them both at the contents of the box. In there was the body of Senna, who looked just as she was when she died, only much more serene and at peace. Calming down a little, he saw a curious jar that a had a small wisp floating in it. _A soul, by the looks of it._ Resting on top of the cap was a hastily made pamphlet:

HOW TO REINCARNATE SOMEONE YOU LOVE:  
STEP 1: Take the soul, insert it into body.  
STEP 2: Praise Leona, Diana, and/or Nagakabouros, or whomever you worship. This step is not necessary.

 **YAY! I did it! This was actually something that is really weighing heavily in my mind for quite some time know. Good to get it off my shoulders. Don't forget, please ramen, ravioli, and Rapunzel! Arigato everyone!**


	2. Talon

**Shout outs to NeonDarkness for erm... supporting Quinn x Talon. I should put on Wings and Miss Yaoi Hands and the rest them on as well then. Hmmm...**

Talon groaned as Quinn shifted in his arms, mumbling something about Demacian cinnamon crumb-cakes. Her naked body pressed up against him underneath the sheets, giving him a warm sense of security he hadn't felt since, well, ever. Squinting at the sunlight somehow coming through his heavy drapes, his hands, almost unconsciously, ran up and down her body, relishing at the touch of her smooth skin.

"Quinn," Talon said quietly, his voice still hoarse from all of the moa- (Author: **ahem** ),-speaking from last night. "Quinn," He repeated, shaking her a little this time. "You have to get up. You should go back to your room before someone finds out your gone."

"But its so warm here," Quinn muttered, her eyes still closed. Grinning, Talon pushed the blankets off of the , making the scout's eyes snap open and hands fly from his chest to strategically cover herself. "What are you doing? It's fucking freezing here! At least have the decency to stop staring!"

Talon chuckled at the scout's embarrassment. "Oh please, as if you have anything to hide from me. I've seen every inch of your perfect skin, as well as touched, and probably ki (Author: **Ah-hem** ) I mean, you got up at least, so there's that. You want me to walk you back or something?"

"No, I just can't find my right hand glove." Quinn huffed in annoyance at herself. "Maybe we should go on a trip. You know, to Ionia or something. What do you think?"

"I'll consider it. It's behind you on the bedside table." Talon got up and pulled his armor over his head. "But I'll get back to you on that later. Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Quinn sighed, "All right, fine." She tiptoed up and kissed him on the lips."Merry Snowdown, Talon." Turning around she shut the door behind her. They had already exchanged gifts the night before, and so therefore, he had little to do today, except spending time with Katarina and that oaf Garen. Reaching for the doorknob, he noticed two small slips of paper under the door. He read the script on the first one:

 _GREETINGS FROM DC IN SHURIMA! MERRY SNOWDOWN TO YOU ALL!_

The second slip was a photo, a recent invention from Piltover. It showed a dark stranger with a hood on, looking out at who-knows-what over the sand dune he was standing on. What caught his attention though, was the knife on his belt, with a barely discernible DC scratched out into it. "Well Quinn, let's go to Shurima."

 **YEAH BRUTHER! I totally did not insert a Follow the Wind reference in here. TALON AND QUINN FOR THE WIN(D)! Because of RUROUNI KENSHIN and TRINIMMORTAL, I have now come to love Yasuo. HEW!**


End file.
